Troll Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Regeneration }} Troll Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Troll Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. In terms of unit statistics, Troll units are significantly stronger than their similar tier counterparts, although they have lower counts and are much more expensive to recruit. Nonetheless, they possess an excellent survivability, and can become even more powerful with . Troll Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Troll Spearmen are a group of tall, brutish humanoids. They have long, sharp noses, are covered in sickly-green skin, and wear nothing but tattered trousers. They carry great spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Trolls are much stronger than other humanoids, and strange magic allows them to regrow lost limbs and even to re-coalesce after being completely dismembered! Troll Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Troll Spearmen possess a much stronger initial Melee Attack than most other Spearmen, comparable to the next tier unit of other Races: Swordsmen. While this is still not too impressive, it does have some potential against lightly-armored enemies. Each Spearman attacks with a strength of , which has an average "raw" output of . However, opponents with decent will still be able to shrug off most, if not all of this . Naturally though, this attack improves with . At the level, the maximum normally attainable, it has an average "raw" output of × = instead - over twice the initial value. Defensive Properties The Troll Spearmen possess a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to completey avoid anything but the weakest attacks. However, not only does each Troll Spearman have an outstanding , they also possess Regeneration. This lets them regain at the end of every turn in battle, and can even revive slain mid-combat. In addition, this ability will also bring them back from the dead as long as they don't die to mostly Irreversible- or "Create Undead" - although this can only happen if their army wins the battle. Troll Spearmen also have an above average Resistance score of , giving them a fairly decent chance to avoid weaker Unit Curses and other combat maledictions. All three of these defensive statistics improve with as well. Other Properties Troll Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Trolls included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Although Troll Spearmen have better combat statistics than the similar tier units of other Races, this is somewhat offset by their lower count, which reduces the relative benefit they receive from and other enhancement effects. On the other hand, their high and Regeneration ability make Troll Spearmen much less fragile than most other early Normal Units. As long as their army can win the battle, losses typically don't matter much to them. Unless they are slain by Irreversible- or "Create Undead" , they will be revived at the end of the engagement, fully healed, and ready for the next battle. In fact, they even receive the same this way as the surviving units, meaning that they tend to advance to the highest attainable level considerably faster than normal. Ability Overview Regeneration * At the end of its combat round, this unit regains , unless it is already at full health, or all of its recorded is Irreversible. This effect can also restore lost . * If an army stack containing this unit wins a battle, the unit is restored to full health immediately at the end of the battle. This happens even if it was destroyed, although in this case, the regular suffered by the unit must surpass both any Irreversible-'' and any "Create Undead" , otherwise this effect will be disabled. * If the unit is killed in battle, and its army retreats or is defeated, the unit is destroyed and will not regenerate. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Troll Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. ''* To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Troll Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Troll Spearmen may be recruited in any Troll Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Troll Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Trolls Category:Spearmen